That Dance That They Do
by CSM
Summary: When Finn moves into the loft Santana can't help but watch on in amusement as Finn and Rachel dance around each other and their feelings, making comments at every given opportunity.


**Title: That Dance That They Do**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: **When Finn moves into the loft Santana can't help but watch on in amusement as Finn and Rachel dance around each other and their feelings, making comments at every given opportunity**.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**AN: So I started this little fic on tumblr and posting it here. There is a companion piece called Promise Me Will Have Forever, and its the Finchel scene. As this fic is entirely from Santana's POV**

* * *

**That Dance That They Do**

* * *

They are sitting in the living room part of the loft, Kurt with a makeshift floor plan of the loft laid out on the coffee table; Finn's sitting uncomfortably on the couch only glancing at the front door every two seconds, while she sips a beer watching him in amusement.

"Would you relax? She doesn't finish class till 6 and the commute here is at least an hour." Santana says offering Finn her beer, "Have a drink, you look like you need one. I told you, I will handle the midget."

Finn scowls at her, pointedly ignoring her outstretched hand and looks out the window, the dark skies looming outside, with a frown, "Is it safe for her to be taking the subway so late?"

"Yes grandpa, and after 7 in the evening is not late." Kurt says in amusement, "We've been living here for over 6 months Rachel will be fine. Besides you've done this commute a few times you know how it is."

"Exactly my point." Finn says with grumble as he glances out the window again and shifting uncomfortably.

Santana rolls her eyes at his uneasiness, "Do you want to go into the city and _escort_ her home?"

Immediately both boys groan at her pun and Finn glares at her, "Please tell me you haven't been throwing these comments to Rachel's face since the asshole left."

On seeing his expression she sobers up and sighs, "No I haven't, which FYI I should get a medal for, cause there have been _many_ opportunities wasted on some brilliant come backs. But I figured Rachel has been through enough."

"Thank you." Finn says gratefully, he then looks at the floor plan and frowns yet again, " I still think I should talk to Rachel first."

"I'm telling you she won't have a problem with it. If she didn't kick _this_ one out, she won't do the same to you." Kurt points out smirking across at Santana.

"Oh like she could have even tried." Santana remarks airily, "I'm just upset I finally got my room settled and now we have to shift this whole place around to fit your giant ass."

"You're the one that told me to get my giant ass to NYC already and stop being a stick in the mud." Finn points out more amused than anything, sometimes it annoys her that she can't get a rise out of him like she use to.

"And what _are_ your plans exactly?" Kurt asks joining in the conversation, "All I get is a phone call saying you're moving to New York, no explanation. Is this about Rachel? Cause Finn I love you, and I love Rachel but I thought the whole point of you not living in New York this whole time was because Rachel isn't a good enough reason to move here _alone_."

"Rachel _is_ a good enough reason for me, _but_ I can't just live off of Rachel and do nothing with my life, it's not fair to either of us. Besides I moved here cause I have family and friends here. I finally have a plan and moving to New York is the most logical step."

"Which is _what_ exactly? You know you're always welcomed here Finn, but I'd still like to know what you plan on doing."

Santana smirks at Kurt's demanding question, its obvious Finn has yet to tell his brother what exactly he plans to do in New York and the fact that she _clearly_ knows more makes her want to rub it in his face. But, just as she was about to do that the front door rolls open interrupting their conversation. Santana grins in delight leaning back against her chair to get comfortable.

Her entertainment for the night has just arrived, and even earlier than she anticipated.

"Hey, my class got cancelled, and you're both going to love me, I picked up pizza from that place we love _and_…." Rachel trails off when she finally looks up and notices that they have company.

She frowns frozen in place, "Finn…what…is Burt okay?"

"Burt's fine." Finn reassures, Santana watches as Rachel sighs in relief and continues to unzip her boots and hang her hat and scarf on the coat rack.

"Finn's moving in." Kurt blurts out.

Santana's eyes widen at that, not expecting Lady Hummel to even contribute to the conversation, she watches in amusement as Rachel's boots clatter to the floor and she whips around looking back and forth between Kurt and Finn, "You're moving... to New York…in _here_?"

She stutters slightly placing her bag on the table next to the box of pizza, yet to make her way over to the living room, Santana watches as Finn stands tugging his shirt uncomfortably and Kurt chimes in yet again.

"Four people have lived here before, it wouldn't be much trouble finding space for him."

Santana snorts at that, they all know that's a big fat lie, they just spent the past hour trying to make space for Finn and failing terribly, but Santana suspects that Kurt still has a little resentment about Rachel moving in the plastic boy without asking him. Not that she blames him in the slightest.

"I told them I wanted to talk to you first." Finn says kicking his brother in the shin, earning a laugh from Santana.

"You're Kurt's brother." Rachel says calmly, too calmly, it freaks Santana out a bit, "Of course you can stay here, you didn't need to ask me. Its fine."

With that said she picks up her handbag and walks towards her bedroom not looking at any of them, the sound of the curtain pulling on its handles is the only noise that can be heard. Finn turns to Santana and Kurt his eyes wide in confusion.

"Well that was _totally_ unsatisfying." Santana grumbles, earning an eye roll from Kurt and Finn is now too busy looking to the purple curtain blocking off Rachel's room to respond.

"Must I do everything? Go talk to her." Santana says raising her leg and nudging Finn in the direction of Rachel's room with her foot.

He nods his head taking a deep breath and tries to tip toe quietly to the room, the apartment has no walls, Santana doesn't understand why he's trying to be quiet in the first place. When he stands outside the curtain shifting nervously she rolls her eyes , "Rachel! Finn is standing outside your room trying to find his balls to talk to you!"

"_Santana_!"

Finn growls in frustration turning around to flip her off, he's about to continue when the curtain pulls and he trails off turning to look at Rachel in surprise as she looks up at him expectantly and Finn smiles sheepishly at the shorter girl and Santana can't help but laugh, "Seriously you're afraid of McMuffin? She's like pint size, you can literally shove her in a kitchen cupboard and she would fit without trouble."

"Shut up Santana." Finn snaps back.

Santana only grins knowingly, when Rachel just looks up at Finn smiling at him gratefully, exactly what she was expecting even more so when Rachel pulls back the curtain and gestures for Finn to come in. Once he is inside, Rachel looks at across at Santana and just shakes her head, a smile on her lips as she pulls the curtain closed.

"Wait. You _planned_ that?" Kurt whispers in surprise from next to her.

"Oh Lady Hummel, I have so much to teach you." Santana says with a tsk, "We both know how hopelessly stupid those two can be, and him moving in here would never been comfortable for any of us until _they_ sort out their shit, and them avoiding each other would have only driven _us_ mad."

"You just want them to make up so that you don't have to change your room." Kurt says with a smirk seeing right through her as he gets up to grab the forgotten pizza box.

Santana grins unapologetic as she helps herself to a slice of pizza, "I just don't see the point of us moving things around when we know within a week those two will be back in bed again."

Kurt sits up at that his slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, "Want to make in interesting?"

"There is hope for you yet Hummel." Santana says with a grin, "$100 bucks says they are bumping uglies by the end of the week."

Kurt nose wrinkles at her words but then holds out his free hand, "One month."

"Seriously? You realize we're talking about Rachel and Finn right?"

"After the whole Brody thing, I think she's really swearing off men and she loves my brother, but he also hurt her more than that guy ever could, so I give them a month. I mean it's still _them_."

"Part of me wants you to be right so that we don't have to buy earplugs too soon. I do _not_ need to hear the jolly green giant screeching in the middle of night." Santana shudders at the thought while Kurt frowns in agreement.

"I think Rachel has this new rule she won't do that when there are other people home." Kurt points out.

Santana scoffs at his words, "Are we still talking about the same Rachel Berry? Are you forgetting Nationals? We both had the unfortunate circumstance to share a room with each of them…."

Kurt holds up both hands stopping her, "We all agreed we'll never speak of that again."

"Could have locked the fucking door." Santana mutters under her breath as she takes a bite of her pizza and Kurt knocks his ice tea against her beer bottle in agreement.

"So wait you're saying you've never _ever _walked in on Rachel and plastic boy?" Santana asks, her mind reeling at this new information.

"Those two weren't really affectionate, I mean you lived here for two months while he was here." Kurt points out sighing when he realized he and Santana almost ate out the whole pizza and Rachel is probably going to bitch about that, "Well, when he was actually in the apartment and not doing who-knows-what-new-york-skank. I still think Finn should have broken more than his nose."

"Kurt focus!" Santana snaps waving her hand in front of his face, "Think hard, did Rachel ever tell you about her and plastic boy? She had to tell you when they finally did the deed?"

But Kurt shakes his head deep in thought frowning, Santana can see he's beginning to make the connection as well. "No, she never really gushed about him like that, more about all the plays and musicals he was involved but never about _him_…."

"She never slept with him..." Santana says in amazement her eyes wide, she doesn't know how she never realized this before.

"But the pseudo baby…."

Both of them turn their heads to Rachel's room then looking at each other hands over their mouths, their eyes wide coming to the same conclusion, "Oh My God!"

"I can't believe the two of you ate all the pizza!" Rachel whines as she and Finn walk out her room, she goes to the box holding up the crust, that Santana never eats, in disgust "You could have at least left a slice for Finn and I."

"So, are we making room for the Finn's giant ass?" Santana asks her curiosity getting the best of her as Rachel offers to warm some left overs for her and Finn.

"Of course we are, I'm not going to kick Finn out on the streets Santana." Rachel says incredulously shaking her head at her friend as she goes to get two plates, but Finn is already behind her grabbing the plates off the top shelf for her.

Santana and Kurt watch on in amusement, as Rachel smiles shyly taking the plates from him, and almost walks into him when she goes to refrigerator. Finn mutters an apology as he moves to the side to allow her to pass almost slamming into the dinner table awkwardly.

Kurt looks across at Santana, leaning towards her as he whispers, "Can I change mine to 48 hours?"

"No take backs, Lady Hummel." Santana responds smirking as Rachel and Finn bump into each other again, muttering apologies, "Their awkwardness is making me uncomfortable."

"So where is Finn parking his giant ass while we sort out a room for him?" Santana asks with a grin.

"Santana would you stop calling Finn fat, that insult is old and was never accurate to begin with." Rachel says tiredly as she glares across the room at Santana.

"I am kinda of a giant though." Finn says with a grin as he takes a step towards Rachel and looks down at her, his eyes twinkling with merit.

Rachel looks up at him and giggles lightly, "Well…"

"Maybe we should kick _both_ of them out." Kurt mutters loudly.

Both he and Santana laugh as Finn and Rachel glare at them and go about warming up their dinner. It's certainly going to be interesting with their new roommate.

* * *

It's been a week since Finn has moved in; and for the time being he's been sleeping in Santana's bed; while Santana has been bunking with Rachel. Finn and Rachel had an argument over who would take the couch, Rachel saying it made more sense she took the couch seeing as Finn cant even fit across the couch sitting up, and Finn saying he couldn't kick her out of her room. So Santana decided to just give the big lump her bed just to stop the argument.

Other than that, things have been relatively boring much to Santana's dismay, both she and Finn have been looking for jobs all week and Kurt and Rachel had exams.

Now, the four of them were lounging in the living room eating dinner while they waited for Adam to start their movie night. Finn has yet to meet Kurt's new boyfriend and to Santana's great delight Finn is _greatly_ fascinated by the fact that Adam is from England.

"So is he like _royalty_?" Finn asks with a whisper.

Kurt pauses mid chew to look at Finn with incredulity, Santana snorts back a laugh knowing exactly where this conversation is going. Rachel is looking at Finn with a dopey smile that Santana can't even focus on, cause Finn's genuine curiosity has her attention, even more so Kurt's confused.

"What?" Kurt asks

"Like, you know a _prince_?" Finn says, at his words Santana barks out in laughter and Rachel is trying to reprimand her but she's giggling behind her hand.

"Finn, you do realize not _every_ person from England is related to the Queen right?" Kurt asks slowly, "Thus they do not live in some kind of castle of any form."

Finn frowns in confusion, "But Santana said…"

With those words Santana slips off the ottoman she was sitting on clutching her side in laughter.

"Santana!" Rachel growls out in frustration, all _her_ amusement gone, throwing a pillow at Santana, looking at a red faced Finn, "Ignore her, she's just being a _bitch_. Its an easy mistake for anyone who's never been to England."

"Yes cause _everyone _thinks English people live in _castles_," Kurt says sarcastically, making Santana burst out in even more laughter.

Finn ears turn pink at their laughter, Santana sits up from her place on the floor wiping her eyes dramatically, while Rachel just rolls her eyes not at all amused, she squeezes Finn's knee and stands up, "Seeing as the two of you are behaving like _children,_ I'm only going to share dessert with Finn."

"I'm pretty sure Lady Hummel doesn't roll that way and you're just don't do it for me midget. Finn though…." Santana trails off with a grin, even more so when Rachel cheeks redden.

"Shut up Santana." Finn mutters halfheartedly, his cheeks flaming as well.

"You're impossible." Rachel says to Santana with a huff as she walks off into the kitchen.

"You two make things so easy." Santana says with a laugh, clinking glasses with Kurt in agreement, "If I get kicked out of my own bed to make room for Finn, I get free reign to make fun. You all know you love me."

"Maybe having bad back, might have been better." Finn thinks thoughtfully, he then looks down at the couch, he's currently sitting on and frowns, "We could just buy a new couch, one of those with the pull out beds or you know a bigger couch."

"When were looking for a couch at the flea market, 'giant size' was never really in our list of requirements. " Kurt points out.

At his words everyone freezes, they all know initially Finn was supposed to be moving _with_ Rachel. No one says anything, until Rachel clears her throat as she makes her way back to the living room, "Besides, you can't live on a couch forever. You need your own room. We'll figure something out don't worry."

When she plops onto the couch next to Finn, she has a large bowl of ice cream covered in various toppings in one hand, and holds out a spoon to Finn in the other. Finn freezes looking at the spoon, and then the _other_ spoon resting inside the bowl, his eyes wide.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Rachel apologizes quickly as she looks down at the dessert in horror with realization, as she stands up, "I didn't think! I wasn't…."

She trails off, when Finn covers her hand holding the bowl with his own, "Hey, its okay. I don't mind sharing if you don't. Besides who's going to eat the side with gummi bears anyway?"

Rachel grins sheepishly, still slightly apologetic, "I'm sorry."

"Rach, its no big deal." Finn then makes a show of taking his spoon and dipping it into the bowl and then taking a bite of his dessert, "Its good. You even added the marshmallow fluff."

Rachel smiles shyly, as she sits back, taking a much smaller portion of her side of the sundae, "How your mouth isn't filled with cavities is the eighth wonder of the world Finn Hudson."

Finn just shrugs sheepishly as he takes another spoonful, unable to comment with a full mouth.

"I feel like _I_ have cavities now." Santana remarks dryly.

But neither Finn nor Rachel are even listening, they are too busy sharing their sundae while throwing the other secret looks, when they aren't looking. Santana rolls her eyes, as there is a knock at the front door and Kurt happily slips out of his chair to get the door, rolling his eyes at his brother and best friend. On hearing Kurt and Adam's nauseating greeting, Santana groans, she _really_ needs to find herself a girl. Finn and Rachel aren't even together and she yet she feels like a fifth wheel.

* * *

She pulls the front door to the loft open, the overwhelming smell of baked chicken overriding her senses. She quickly rids herself of her coat, gloves and hand, toeing off her ankle boots.

"Tell me there is a _whole_ freaking chicken with my name on it." She pleads as she takes two steps into the kitchen freezing when she sees Finn currently checking on the stove and Rachel is standing by the small round table cutting up vegetables.

Santana got a job as a bartender in the restaurant/bar a few blocks away (A little white lie about her age, never hurt anyone). This past week she's been shadowing one the girls there, and suffice to say mixing a few drinks and _tending_ to many, many drunken patrons is a lot harder than she thought it would be and she's only been on the _day_ shift so far. So she's pretty much exhausted all the time, and Finn has yet to find a job so he offered to cook for the four of them at least most of the time.

"I told you I should have picked up an extra pack." Finn tells Rachel pointedly, as he sprinkles something one the chicken before placing the pan back in the oven.

"I hardly think Santana can eat a whole chicken, Finn. Those 8 pieces are more than enough for the three of you." Rachel says as she puts the sliced up cucumber into the bowl.

"Rachel, I'm so hungry I'd eat _you _if I could." Santana remarks dryly, as she takes a seat next to Rachel sticking her hand into the salad bowl and munching on a cucumber slice, smirking at Rachel who looks at her in exasperation.

"Santana! Dinner is almost finished." Rachel protests.

"I'm eating a piece of cucumber, Rachel not having a slice of cake." Santana says with a roll of her eyes, she then proceeds to take another piece just to irritate Rachel, sure enough Rachel tries to slap her hand away but only ends up hitting the bowl instead and it almost tips over.

Santana grins holding up her hands in surrender, "Hey, you're the one that almost threw away all the salad. Not me."

"I wouldn't have, if you would just _wait_ for me to finish!" Rachel protests again as she looks across at Finn pleadingly, much to Santana's amusement.

Finn shakes his head and goes into the freezer grabbing something, to Santana's surprise he throws it at her and she catches it with ease her eyes widening when she realizes it's an ice cream sandwich, her absolute _favourite_ kind.

"I knew Finn making the groceries for us, would finally pay off." Santana says with a grin as she tears into her treat.

"Actually, Rachel picked that up for you." Finn says with a proud grin, at which Rachel smiles sheepishly, their shared look alone almost making Santana loose her appetite, "She picked up something for each of us. I didn't even realize until we were checking out."

"Hold up." Santana says pulling the ice cream sandwich away from her mouth, and looking back and forth between the two, "You _both_ did the groceries today? As in _together_?"

"Yes, I don't have any classes today, so I went with him." Rachel says not seeing the big deal, "Its much more time effective, that and Finn can get to the top shelf for me."

Santana holds up a finger at that, "I'll get back to _that_ comment, _after_ I ask. Do the two of you _not _see what you're doing ?"

"Cooking?" Finn asks in confusion.

Santana groans taking a bite into her ice cream sandwich, refusing to let it melt because of these two idiots, "No idiot."

"Santana!"

"There it is again!" Santana says pointing at them almost accusingly, both Rachel and Finn looking at her with twin blank expressions, and if Santana didn't love this treat in her hand so much she would had thrown it at them in frustration.

"You two are dating without a_ctually_ dating." Santana says in exasperation.

"We are not." They both protests simultaneously, only proving Santana's point before she can even make it.

"Finn's been here for a _month_ and already he's taken the one _hour_ subway ride to meet you after class on _multiple _occasions…"

"Her rehearsal finished after 9. I didn't feel comfortable with her coming all that way so late." Finn protests weakly, "I'd do the same for you, and if you call me after a late shift at the bar. I'd pick you up."

"The bar is in our _neighbourhood_, NYADA is a outside the _borough." _Santana points out.

"Finn's just being a gentleman Santana it's no big deal." Rachel protests.

"Okay, then explain last week then." Santana counters, but she is surprised when Rachel doesn't even bat an eyelash and just rolls her eyes.

"He had a job interview and I offered to wash some of his clothes for him? So what? _Your_ things have gotten thrown into my hamper already." Rachel says pointedly, Santana rolls her eyes at that, so she might of pushed some of her sweaters and jeans in Rachel's hamper so she doesn't have to wash them.

"Do you _fold_ my laundry for me as well?" Santana counters, "or hell do we share a chest of drawers?"

"You know about that?" Finn says in surprise.

"Finn you're making it sound like we're guilty of a crime!" Rachel says in exasperation, "Santana, Finn _still_ doesn't even have a bed yet, so I gave him a drawer so his clothes aren't taking up the arm chair in the living room. You're over reacting."

"You're cooking together _and_ went to the grocery together, people who are just friends don't do that."

"Roommates do." Rachel points out.

"You two are _idiots_." Santana says throwing her hands up in frustration as she grabs her handbag and storms into her room, muttering under her breath.

She's more annoyed at herself that she's even annoyed at those two for not just admitting it, and fuck those two if they think they will be doing this shit for any longer and she's forced to bunk with Rachel just because they are _idiots_. She wants back her bedroom and she damn well will get it back.

* * *

It's been a two weeks since Santana had call Rachel and Finn out on this stupid charade they have been playing, and its even more frustrating to her that they aren't actually _hiding_ anything, they are just _that_ stupid they don't even realize what they are doing.

She tried to get the ball rolling, and have one of them at least _do_ something, by getting one of the waitresses at the bar to hit on Finn, when they came for karaoke night (figures the theater nerds only show up to her bar when there is _singing_ involved). But to her absolute dismay, Finn doesn't even react and politely tells Santana's friend he's not interested.

So, Santana tries a new tactic and gets one of the guys she's made friends with to dance with Rachel, on another night. But, Rachel doesn't even seem to realize the guy is hitting on her, she talks to him for a while but at some point Santana's friend just shakes his head, aborting Santana's plan.

By now Santana just wants to slap the both of them over the head, they do _everything_ together. They even went to the movies with Adam and Kurt, claiming its not a double date. Santana feels like she's living with a bunch of morons. Kurt and Adam are so wrapped up in each other, the two morons aren't even decent spies. Its pathetic really, she should have known the only person to get this job done would be herself.

It's a late Friday night, when she realizes her plan can _finally _go into action. She has a late shift at the bar, and should be leaving in just about an hour. Finn who recently started working at the music store a few blocks away, finishes his shift just around the time she's about it leave. Rachel had back to back classes all day today and just got home, she's currently taking a bubble bath that Santana knows will be at _least_ an hour or two.

The thing is _Finn_ doesn't know that Rachel's home he thinks she has dance rehearsals till late and will be coming back with Kurt. But Kurt is on a date with Adam and neither Rachel nor Finn know this, which is _exactly_ how Santana planned.

Sure enough the front door slides open as Finn walks in, just on time, "Hey, I thought you'd be gone already."

"Why, you wanted the apartment to yourself so you can walk around naked?" Santana teases.

Finn scrunches up his face in disgust, "Ew, no who would do that?"

Santana snorts, deciding if she needs Finn a good mood, its best she not mention who has done that before with _other_ people around. She looks at her watch making sure enough time has past so she knows Rachel will be listening to her music and none the wiser.

"Hey Finn?" She calls out casually from her seat on the couch as Finn goes into Rachel's room to change out of the dorky uniform the music shop makes him wear.

Seriously, by now the dude practically lives in Rachel's room except for her freaking bed, so Santana is _still_ bunking with Rachel, who _kicks_ in her sleep.

The bullshit ends _today._

"Yea?" He calls out sticking his head around the curtain as he tugs off his polo shirt.

Santana smirks, they are making this _way_ too easy for her, "Can you get my hairbrush in the bathroom for me?"

"Santana, you're closer to the bathroom." Finn calls out in exasperation going back into the room.

"My nails are wet." Santana says, "Just get the damn thing for me, you're already standing up."

"Rachel's right, you do seem to think, we're at your peck and tall any time you want." Finn mutters as he crosses the small area to the bathroom.

Santana just rolls her eyes quickly sprinting across the room and shutting the door on Finn as soon as he steps inside, "And its beck and call, dofus"

With that said she turns the key on the bathroom door, never before glad that the stupid door handle only locks with a key, only _one_ key, that's currently in the _outside_.

She grins when she hears banging on the door, followed by Rachel's muffled scream.

"Santana! Open the fucking door!" Finn yells from behind the door, soon enough Rachel's reprimanding hysterical voice can be heard right after

"Enjoy your handful, Hudson." Santana says to herself in amusement, she then knocks on the door, "I gotta go! Don't break anything while I'm gone."

She cackles in delight as they both start screaming at her from behind the door and she quickly pulls out her phone sending Kurt a text, ignoring the sound of the door rattling and Rachel screaming at Finn that he'll break the door and they can't afford to fix that.

_Mission accomplish. Two idiots in a shower._

**_Oh god. I want nothing to do with this. What time should I be home?_**

_You're an accomplice in this Lady Hummel, you wanted this madness to end just as much as I did. I say give them about four hours. I left some snacks and water bottles under the towels though, so it can be later if you and the Brit want to do the naked pretzel some more._

**_Crude_**

_You don't deny it._

**_Good night Santana. Let me know that you got to work safely._**

_I will._

* * *

When Santana gets in later that night she's more annoyed than anything, when she sees she has a snoring lump in her bed and not an empty bed as she anticipated. She growls in frustration wanting more than anything to just knock those two idiots heads together, or maybe just tie them to Rachel's bed, at least that way she will get her own bed back.

Santana grumbles plopping on her bed, not even caring if she jostles the giant awake as she unzips her boots and toes off her socks, she's just about to grab her pjs when she pauses finally noticing what's wrong with her room since she walked in. The curtain separating her and Rachel's room is completely pulled back so it looks more like her and Rachel's rooms are just one big room. She smirks in realization when she realizes the two idiots are on either side of their respective beds _facing_ each other.

Clearly something happened, but what she doesn't get is why they aren't' in the same bed, or more importantly why she _still_ has to share with the midget. With a huff she quickly strips out of her smoky filled clothes from the bar and pulls on her pjs.

She will get back her bed tomorrow if it's the last thing she does.

The next morning when she wakes up, the first thing she hears is giggling, that annoying high pitched giggling only Rachel Berry can produce when _Finn_ is around. She's getting flashbacks of sitting in the choir room waiting for Schuester to open his mouth and only to hear giggling behind her.

She slips out of bed pulling her hair into one as she pads off towards the kitchen, "Hey Berry if you think for a…."

She pauses mid sentence, when she sees Finn and Rachel on either side of the dinner table and _not_ in each other's laps as she anticipated. But, Finn's hair is sticking up in all kinds of directions a telltale sign that _someone_ was clearly tugging at it, what she doesn't understand is why the big secrecy. Finn and Rachel have never been one to _hide_ their affection, unfortunately, and she figures in the confines of their own home they would be even worse.

"I'm not talking to you." Rachel informs her, never looking up from her magazine as she sips her tea.

Santana rolls her eyes and looks across at Finn, who has this goofy look on his face as he looks at Rachel, "What crawled up her ass?"

"You _locked _us in the bathroom for _hours_! Kurt did not get back till after 1 am! That was almost 4 hours Santana! And what if he decided to spend the night by Adam instead of them coming home?" Rachel exclaims in frustration slamming her magazine down on the table.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Santana asks with a grin, as she helps herself to some coffee and then stealing one of Finn's toasts as she takes a seat, "Besides, I left you two, water and snacks. Lady Hummel was instructed not to come back no later than 1."

"Of course Kurt was in on this too." Finn says with a roll of his eyes and he goes back to his breakfast, he has half his toast in his mouth when he notices the look Rachel is giving him, "What?"

"Ugh!" Rachel exclaims in frustration and then storms off to the bathroom.

"Not much of a morning person, that one?" Santana asks in amusement as she grabs Rachel's plate and finishes off the other girl's breakfast, "Well, not until she does her morning scales."

As though on cue, they both hear the shower turn on followed by Rachel's singing. She looks at Finn pointedly, "What?"

"Nothing?" She asks incredulously.

"Oh, you shouldn't have locked us in there." Finn said halfheartedly more focused on drinking his coffee, as he scrunches up his face at the taste, she is baffled as to why the dude even drinks the stuff when he clearly hates it.

"That's it?"

"Yea?" Finn says slowly, he then looks in the direction of the bathroom, then back at Santana, "But ,if Rach asks, tell her I yelled at you."

"So don't I get to know what happened?" Santana asks tired of beating around the bush, seeing as Finn seems to be as slow as a turtle when it comes to picking up her hints.

"We talked. We planned your demise. The usual." Finn says smugly.

Oh, the lump thinks he has a one up on her; after all these years of knowing her, doesn't he realize he would _never _have one up on her? Santana just grins at him in amusement, folding her arms across her chess.

Challenge accepted.

"So, Finn. Did Rachel ever tell you about her boyfriend?" She asks casually watching as Finn narrows his eyes at her, clearly trying to figure out where she is going with it.

"Rachel doesn't have a boyfriend, Santana. You know that." Finn says with a roll of his eyes, dismissing her immediately.

"Really? Ask her about Colin." She says, smirking in triumphant when Finn frowns in confusion clearly not expecting her to call a name.

Finn glares at her just about to tell her off, when the bathroom door opens and Rachel walks out in her little pink towel, her face freshly scrubbed and she is smiling brightly. Since Finn moved in Rachel has _never_ walked around the apartment in only her towel.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Santana whistles, teasing Rachel, who simply just rolls her eyes in response, "Hot date Rachel?"

Rachel pauses, and glances at Finn briefly before looking at Santana in confusion, "I don't know what kind of dates _you_ go on Santana, but I do _not_ wear a towel on my dates. Besides, its 10 in the morning and I _just _had breakfast."

Santana bites back a smile, never expecting Rachel to go on a tyrant about dates, but that's the _exact_ thing that seems to push Finn's buttons and he is looking at Rachel curiously, "Who's Colin?"

Rachel's eyen widen comically at his words and Santana has to bite back her laughter when the other girl rounds on _her_ pointing a finger at her accusingly, "You told him about _Colin_?"

"_What?"_ Finn exclaims getting to his feet, "Who the hell is Colin?"

At his words Santana bursts out in laughter dodging the dishrag that Rachel throws her way, Rachel's cheeks are beet red as she turns to face Finn, "Colin isn't a _person_ Finn."

Finn frowns, his forehead knitting in confusion, but then his eyes widen his interest peaked as he lowers his voice, hoping only Rachel hears, but Santana hears him loud and clear, "Is that…do you…you have a _vibrator_? You named it _Colin_?"

"Finn!" Rachel exclaims in absolute horror.

"Jealous she didn't name it _Finny_ Jr?" Santana teases with a smug grin, but to _her_ absolute horror both Finn and Rachel freeze at her words, their faces morphing into guilty looks.

"Oh _my_ god!" Santana gasps torn between horror and amusement, "You _named_ his penis? Junior though, feeling a little itty bit inadequate there _Finny D_?"

"Santana, you and I both know that Finn's penis is anything _but_…"

"Rachel!" Finn groans putting a hand across her mouth, his ears redden in embarrassment., "Can we _not _talk about my _business…_"

"Penis, Finn. If you can't even _say_ the word….maybe Rachel _should_ get a vibrator and call it Colin, cause clearly a guy that can't say the _word_ penis doesn't know how to properly _use_ one…I mean…."

"Finn pleases me just fine Santana! I do not _need_ some toy when Finn leaves me more than satisfied!" Rachel says hotly, her face flaming as soon as she realizes what she just said.

Finn's eyes are wide and he is looking at her shock, clearly not expecting that outburst either.

Santana grins broadly as she folds her arms across her chest in triumphant, "Now, tell me why exactly did I get kicked out of _my_ bed, when _clearly_ the two of you bumped uglies since we last spoke? I hope that bed was disinfected Berry cause I swear to god…"

Finn opens his mouth about to add his two cents in, but Rachel quickly clamps _her_ hand over his mouth and looks at Santana tiredly, "Kurt said he lost a bet you two made, and Finn wanted in on it, so we were pretending and then going to tell you we got back together next week."

Santana grins, "Now? Was that so hard? I want back my bed Hudson, and tell that brother of yours I want my $200 bucks or else I start charging interest."

With that said she slips out of her seat heading towards the bathroom, grinning to herself when she hears Finn asking what or who is Colin.

* * *

Turns out Finn and Rachel together is even more annoying than Finn and Rachel apart, or in denial, whatever game it was they were playing back then, she's seen Finn's bare ass more than she cares for. She's still trying to figure out a way to convince Kurt they should swap bedrooms, but Kurt keeps pulling the brother card (brothers should not share a curtain separating their rooms) on her and she hasn't figured a way around that on, _yet_.

Its in the middle of the afternoon when she gets home, the loft is dead silent and she grins in appreciation, the wonder twins are in class and she thinks Finn's shift doesn't end for another two hours so she has the place to herself, a very rare thing these days. She throws he handbag on the table and toes off her sandals, making a beeline for the bathroom, but then frowns when she hears the shower running, so much for some alone time. She opens the door getting the smell of strawberries overriding her sense, a clear indication that Rachel is home.

"Hey, Rachel. Do you we still have pizza from last night?" She asks as she grabs her face wash off the shelf and moving to the sink.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims in surprise, her head poking out of the shower curtain, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a lunch date? Megan?"

"Michelle." Santana corrects with a roll of her eyes, "She's too fickle for me, and Ian told me that her ex is known to show up randomly, and I'm not getting involved in that bullshit."

When Rachel doesn't say anything, words of encouragement or otherwise, Santana frowns turning to face the other girl who is looking at her anxiously, "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you going to be long?" Rachel asks impatiently.

"I'm washing the restaurant grime off my face. What's with you? Are you having some Rachel Berry _alone_ time? Did I interrupt? "

Santana asks with a teasing grin, but too her horror the curtain opens up a foot below Rachel and Finn head pops out, "Can you just go?"

"Finn." Rachel says with groan her cheeks pinking up.

"Haven't the two you defiled enough of our furniture as it is?" Santana complains, "Enough is enough. Get a hotel room if you two can't control yourselves."

"That's not a bad idea." Finn mutters to him self, and then groans in pain, and Santana's pretty sure Rachel just kicked him.

"Finn, shut up."

"No more sex for you Hudson." Santana taunts with an evil grin as she waves at them, before walking out of the bathroom.

Those two fall for her traps so easily, it _almost_ takes the fun out of it, but for the rest of the day, watching Finn grovel was the highlight of her day. Anyone with half a brain knows that Finn isn't with Rachel just for sex, hell even Rachel knows that, and at first Santana legit thought that Rachel was really upset with him, but when she asks him to pick up Thai for dinner, and he offers quickly Rachel turns to Santana with a guilty expression.

"I am _terrible_."

"Why?" Santana asks in amusement, "He said an asinine thing, and he's just apologizing."

"I _know_ he didn't mean it in that way, but yet I haven't told him I'm not angry. I just really wanted Thai, and he _hates_ Thai food." Rachel confesses gnawing on her bottom lip with worry, "I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"Hold up? All this? Was just for you to get Thai?" Santana asks incredulously, "I'm so proud!"

"You're a terrible influence." Rachel says with a grumble as she stands up, "I'm going to make him those turtle brownies he loves."

Santana groans at her words, "Even when you two fight it's nauseating, but at least there is food involved for me."

"It's your fault we are even fighting." Rachel points out.

"Oh please, its not my fault the lump agreed with me when I said you two should just get a hotel."

"A place of our own would be nice." Rachel says thoughtfully as she gathers the ingredients to make the brownies.

"No. No. You two might give my cavities when you get all lovey dovey and dopey. You might make me want to bleach my eyes when you decide the dry hump each other on the couch, or worse. But you two idiots are my family, you are not moving out." Santana says all in one breath, surprising herself at how honest her words are.

Rachel looks at her startled clearly not expecting that as well, "No one is moving out I promise."

"Good."

Rachel smiles brightly about to open her mouth but Santana holds up her hand, "Don't. You tell anyone about this and I'll just deny it."

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly making her way towards Santana and jumping on the couch wrapping her arms around Santana, much to her chagrin, "I love you too Santana."

"Ugh, get off me." Santana says with a groan, "Who said anything about love? Go away."

Rachel only giggles in response squeezing Santana again, but sobers up and looks at Santana seriously. "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asks genuinely confused.

"For being my family." Rachel says simply with a smile, and they both know how loaded that sentence really is.

"You'd do it for me." Santana says with an air of nonchalant, trying not to show how much Rachel words have touched her, but the midget sees right through and nods her head vigorously hugging Santana one more time before going back to her baking.

"Oh and there is peanut ice cream and chocolate syrup in the freezer." Rachel calls out.

"Okay, now I love you."

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
